All the Rave
by Raven Varie
Summary: HGSS Hermione is given to her muggle hobby of clubbing and Snape doesn't approve at all, especially when he catches her there during a revel.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Hermione is given to her muggle hobby clubbing, and Snape doesn't exactly approve it, especially if he catches her at one during a revel.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

  Hermione Granger studied her appearance meticulously in the mirror in her muggle home. Once again her parents were out for the night, leaving her to play the responsible one and watch the house. Who watches houses these days anyhow?

_Yeah right_, Hermione thought as she smeared more makeup over her eyes. It was the summer and her seventh year was finally approaching. It was similar to a muggle's summer before their senior year of high school she supposed. It was no doubt that she would be given the title of Head Girl, there was no other in the school that matched her intelligence or character.

_Character indeed_, she smirked at her reflection. She could only wonder what the faculty and fellow students would think of her if they saw her now.

She stood clad in a black lace bra and matching panties as she fumbled through her closet for a "special" outfit. She grinned almost evilly when she found the articles: a black halter mid-top and tight black leather pants that flared out slightly at the bottoms. No one would ever think the impeccably naïve and innocent Hermione Granger would ever own such things. This was the advantage of being muggleborn. No one would ever have to know about anything compromising she did outside the wizarding world.

Once she had completed the task of dressing, she gave herself a quick overview. The dark eyeliner and shadow accented her eyes whilst some base makeup made her beautiful skin glow. She smiled gleefully at herself. One day she was going to forgive herself for this unbelievably narcissistic moment. This moment was well deserved nevertheless. Since her fourth year, she had watched all her female classmates "grow up" while she was still left behind with her overly curly hair and buckteeth. Hermione let a wild surge of laughter escape; this year had shined upon her. It came unexpectedly, but the bookworm had undergone a pubescent transformation starting her sixth year and Hermione reaped the benefits in the short summer.

The hair had tamed (largely due to a charm and muggle products), she finally had her parents fix her teeth and finally, but most importantly, her childlike body had outgrown its boyish stiffness. In order for this change, weight gain was in order, but not entirely unwelcome. She had gained a few pounds, but those few pounds added height and new curves to her body. She couldn't wait for her classmates to see the way she looked.

Hermione sighed. Her mind was becoming awful she believed. How can she only care about the way she looked? Wasn't her education the most important thing about going back to school, not wondering how the boys would drool or how the girls would gape? Again, her beauty was a gift in her sixth year and she wasn't going to let a simple gift poison her mind like it had the other girls early in life. Although, it was nice that perhaps once she would not be made fun of or teased for the way she looked. The title mudblood hadn't bothered her so much now, she figured it was just a name used because they couldn't find anything else personally wrong with her. She let all thoughts of school wane away and focused on tonight's plans.

One of her muggle friends, Evelyn convinced Hermione to go to a muggle club with her. At first it was only so she could be a lookout for her friend, so harm wouldn't come her way. She soon learned that Evelyn used Hermione's loyal nature to entrance her into the world of dancing and sweating until the morning hour. Needless to say it grew on her and since fifth year, it became a ritual for the two every summer. It was something Hermione could no longer help. Clubbing was something normal and exciting for muggles her age. It was something to take her mind off her rather unsocial life at Hogwarts and trepidation over You-Know-Who.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, she made sure her bed looked as if she were sleeping soundly in it and opened her room window. While letting the cool night breeze graze her skin, goose bumps rushed like a wave across her skin. Being chilled had nothing to do with it however, breaking the rules and doing something seemingly out of her own nature excited her and she was anxious to have fun tonight. The honking of a vehicle below signaled it was time for Hermione to get a move on. She muttered a charm to dim the lights in her room and she ventured into her so-called nightlife.

Severus Snape was sitting in his chambers swirling what was left of his brandy in a glass that rested in his palm. The room's dim lighting reflected off the glaze that shined over his eyes. The plush maroon lounge chair he rested in suddenly became extremely uncomfortable as he swiftly stood his ground. Although clearly intoxicated, he would never stumble in his gait or become any less articulate. He refused to allow himself the weakness, the ephemeral stupidity, thus why he developed a sense of superiority over normal drunks, why he still continued to drink when there was clearly no point.

Only hours ago had been a brutal meeting for the Death Eaters. Severus was on the receiving end of curses that night, which still left a painful stitch in his shoulder, despite the healing spells administered onto him. The Dark Lord hadn't been angry, just in a "playful" mood. Severus didn't like being toyed around with in pain for someone else's pleasure. His pride, his superiority didn't hold fast in any meeting. No one's did. It was hours of servitude and groveling for everyone that attended. Though Severus was in the Inner Circle, Voldemort made it very clear who was the sovereign. When his plans weren't being carried out the way he expected, it was a seemingly just cause for torturing his loyal soldiers.

"So Severus, why do you constantly endure this pain, the agony that is obvious from your voice as you scream into the night?" his eyes glared at him with maddening humor.

"I am loyal to you, master," Snape managed to choke out.

"Is that all?" he rose what looked like an eyebrow in his questioning. Severus internally searched for an answer quickly.

"No my lord, I will do all that pleases you, EVEN in.... my pain!" he shrieked out as another curse rampaged his senses, momentarily blinding him with a white flash. It didn't matter how many years one was exposed to this, there was never any level of tolerance built up to it.

"That is enough Severus, you've proven your loyalty time and time again for me. I will remember this, but for now...." He pointed his wand once again at Snape and he experienced another dousing of the Cruciatus Curse.

Severus snapped back into reality and took another drink of his brandy. The liquid burned down his throat as he languidly sauntered over to his bed. He looked at his forearm where the mark was imprinted and though through clothing, Severus could still see the image burned into his arm. The mark burned the most that first night the ministry realized the Dark Lord had returned. After being discovered, Voldemort became extremely enraged. Snape could remember now the first meeting back after the occasion.

"Insignificant peons! You've no intelligence whatsoever in those mockery of minds you own! What are slaves if they've no sense!!" the Dark Lord hissed at the black-cloaked individuals. "Does it mean nothing that I am discovered!?" He stalked slowly around them and pointed at one of them. "Crucio!"

 The man sank to his knees violently and Snape didn't wince as his cries deafened him momentarily. "A select few will pay for their insolence and let it serve as an example to rest of you who fail me." Voldemort repeated this several times at random members and then smiled. This was a smile he hadn't seen for over eighteen years; the malevolence and malicious nature of it made him shudder involuntarily. He only hoped Voldemort hadn't noticed.

"This only means we will have to expedite our plans and my brilliance has already altered our course," he paused for a moment, "Malfoy!" A cloaked figured stepped up and walked slowly to the Dark Lord. He bent down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes before rising.

"Yes my lord?"

"It's for certain that your son will be Head Boy?"

"Not yet, but there are no others in his league, it is practically a definite happening."

 "Excellent then it will be soon that he takes the mark and influence others in his house," he smirked. Severus could see the wide grin on Malfoy's face as he answered.

"Of course my liege, it is done, and I'm sure Severus will make sure that my son will indeed become Head Boy." The Dark Lord eyed Snape.

"Is that so Severus?"

"Of course my lord, there is no other I would recommend for the position."

"Very well, see that it is done!" Snape turned around but when doing so, he was struck with an Unforgivable. He doubled over in pain and cried out.

"Oh and Severus..."

 "Yes, m y lord..?" he strained as his labored breathing attempted to hide the excruciating pain from his voice.

 "I don't believe I have to tell you what happens to you if you fail." Snape didn't reply, but crawled in an undignified manner back to his previous spot.

"Lucius, your fate will be the fate of Severus' if all doesn't go accordingly. There will be no mishaps."

 The alcohol impaired the rest of Snape's memory as he found he could not recall the other half of the meeting. He did know that he was expected at another meeting in a few days and at the thought he cringed. He used to be one of the only professors to stay at Hogwarts during holiday time, but ever since Voldemort's uprising, the teachers found that they preferred the safety of the school.

He scowled at this fact; he felt that his privacy had been greatly invaded. He was now at the beck and call of not only the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, but the rest of the staff as well. He was not their slave; his purpose was not to delve into their menial tasks _and_ commit brutalities to only report his findings. Oh yes, Severus had grown wary of the existence he held; he was only a man. Only a man. A man who has never lived a normal life since he turned eighteen and now was a time he regretted burning that mark in his arm more than ever. Abruptly, Snape dropped the glass and collapsed on the floor.

Hermione crawled back into her room at approximately 2:30, relatively early for her excursions. Her fatigue had proven more overwhelming than her desire to dance and forget. Forget all that was ailing her. Ever since her fifth year, attacks on muggles and muggleborns had increased greatly and the brutalities were menacing. Yet, she could not keep herself from going out in the darkness when she should be home worrying. She couldn't live that life anymore, it was too frustrating. The Order hadn't any requests from her or any duties, not even small ones that Hermione could keep herself busy with. After the killings increased, Dumbledore saw it fit not to include "children".

Child indeed! The only one they let in was Harry, which was understandable, but it still angered her. The act of doing nothing always angered her. She had given up on SPEW since it had been going nowhere, despite her constant, wasted efforts. Yes, another thing she detested, waste. Harry continued to live at Pivet Drive and she rarely heard from him in the summer, but this year Ron had barely written to her either.

The thought was shrugged off and the ringing in her ears became prominent in the silence in her mind, no doubt from the loud music. That's why she was so different when she came home. The music seemed like a safe haven where she would be able to forget about all the dangers of the world. Evelyn had gotten on stage while Hermione could all but watch. Evelyn's confidence was something Hermione envied. The effects of the long night were getting the better of her and despite the tight clothes, makeup and sweat still on her body, she fell into a listless sleep.


	2. Oh My Goth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, these characters and anything from Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling.

I know I prefer to hurt

it seems to comfort me and burnI never asked for it - question.

   
I never wanted it to end

I know that I die gracefully in vainI know inside deteriorates in pain   
  
you're such a part of meI can't believe it's real

- Oh My Goth, Razed In Black

Chapter 2: Oh My Goth

The warm rays of sunlight stirred Hermione to awaken. Immediately upon doing so she felt a throbbing dull pain irritating her neck. Attempting to alleviate the annoyance, she rubbed it as she rose to stretch.

_ I should've known better than to just fall asleep_, she thought. Still in her tight fitting outfit, she rose to peel them off. It proved to be difficult and painful however, since it had stuck to her body due to being on overnight with the adhesive of her sweat. Afterwards, she hung the clothes back in the closet, planning to clean them later and proceeded to find something more comfortable. She found a pair of green shorts and a white t-shirt and threw them on her bed.

   
_ It's time to take a shower, a nice, long hot shower_, Hermione went to the linen closet next to her room in the hallway. She peered around her surroundings, hoping her parents weren't up to find her walking around in her underwear. They still seemed uncomfortable in the new "changes" in her. A white towel with thick pale yellow stripes caught her eye and she grabbed it, shutting the closet door and walking back to her room. A small bathroom was located right off the corner of it and she made her way there, clothes and towel in hand.

She stripped the rest of her clothing off her body and stepped into her shower, which from her toiletry items, smelled like vanilla and strawberries. Hot water cascaded down her back as she turned several nozzles and she leaned into the closest wall, savoring every drop of water. The heat massaged her tense muscles after the long night. She could spend eternity in its warm comfort. After a couple of minutes of leaning idly, Hermione decided to get down to business and start washing herself, starting with her hair. She was so thankful she found a muggle item to tame it; it was really a pain in the ass to do it the magical way. Her hormones had something to do with it too she supposed. Since she didn't have time to look in the mirror all day, she spent some of her own shower time to happily look over herself.

"I'm getting so shallow it's sickening really," she laughed at herself. It was all right, as long as she didn't do it any other time. Being a normal girl was nice for a change.

When completed the task of bathing, Hermione quickly dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat. She was surprised to see her parents already up and having breakfast.

"Good morning Mum, Dad," she said cheerfully and sat in a chair next to them.

"Good morning honey," they almost replied in unison and smiled at each other.

"You two seem exceptionally happy this morning, I wonder what's causing it," Hermione teased. She had hoped she didn't say anything offensive since the expression on her mother's face changed drastically. She couldn't hide her distraught demeanor.

"Mum, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Hermione, we need to talk about some things," her father started off since her mother started to weep softly. Hermione now desperately hoped she hadn't been caught sneaking out and they hadn't found out what she's been up to the last two years.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"We were just owled by your headmaster," her mother choked out.

_Headmaster? Headmaster? Oh thank God! They didn't find out! Wait… what's happened, oh no I hope Harry's all right!_

"And?" she forced out a little harshly, not intentionally trying to be rude.

"He's informed us that from his sources, he's learned you to be in terrible danger. He would not tell us how, because he feared our reaction would be much worse than it is now. For your safety, you are to stay at your school now until he deems it safe for you to return," her father said.

"Danger? I should've known, is this about Harry also?" she asked.

"We're not sure, but we are concerned for you and we are going to follow Dumbledore's request. You are to take the train back to Hogwarts this afternoon."

"This afternoon, this short notice?!"

"Yes I'm afraid and you won't be coming back for holiday on Christmas. We'll travel up there to see you, Dumbledore doesn't want to risk anything and we certainly don't want to risk your safety. So we'll take you to the train station in about two hours, I suggest you start packing."

"Yes, of course," she replied, tears shielding her eyes and ran

upstairs before she could catch the identical grins planted on her parents' faces.

Severus woke up and found his face flat on the cold, rugged floor of his chambers. He allowed his eyes to focus and by doing so brought the onslaught known as a hangover to attack his senses.

"Bloody hell…" he groaned as he tried to lift himself from the floor. He picked up his brandy glass next to him and didn't worry about the stain on the floor. He would fix it later once he was in the right state of mind.

 After placing the glass on a solid surface, he began to rub his temples and tried to gather the remnants of last night's meeting in his mind. It was extremely foolish of him to get himself drunken right after a meeting. He should've reported back to Albus once the meeting was over, but even the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse proved to be overwhelmingly agonizing. All he knew at that point was the pain had to be numbed and the only way he wanted to solve it was immense amounts of alcohol. He had run out of fire whiskey and resorted to brandy.

_I'm a stupid, stupid man! I have to remember, something important…._ He racked his brains for the memory of the rest of the meeting, but somehow all he could recall was the part about him being in immense pain.

_Albus will not be pleased. I should've reported…THEN got drunk._ He walked to his bathroom, which was comprised of black marble and silver chrome. In fact, many things in his chambers were black, including his sheets, some rugs and the draperies. He turned the faucet and collected the cool water in his hands to splash it on his face.

_I look like a train wreck_, he thought while looking at his reflection and ran his fingers through his hair. Not that he ever considered himself attractive before, but this was an all-time low.

_I need to talk to Albus_. He splashed the water upon his face once more and let it relax him before shutting the faucet off completely and exiting the room. As we walked out, he scanned his chambers once more and walked further to his personal lab and study to reach the fireplace. One would think it bizarre to have a fireplace in a workstation, but he'd rather have it there than his chambers. If anyone decided to pop in via floo, then they would that much further away from his "privacy". He didn't want an unexpected guest in his rooms.

While reaching for the floo power, he noticed a parchment of approximately three feet. It was the assignment he was writing up for the new seventh year potions class before he was "called". It then struck him. _Seventh year? Potter was entering seventh year now, which means so is Granger, but why am I suddenly thinking of Miss Granger?_

_Great, great Severus, you're a genius now. Think, think about that meeting!!_ He gritted his teeth in frustration and widened his eyes as it suddenly came to him. Hermione Granger was in trouble and his folly may've cost her, her life.

Hermione bid her parents good-bye as she walked onto the train that would bring her to her stop, which was where she was supposed to be meeting someone from the Order to be apparated back to the school. She rested her head against the window and watched the scenery rapidly pass her by. She wondered exactly who would be escorting her once she got off this train. Would she be moving into her own room? Why wasn't she going to 12 Grimmauld Place? Although Sirius has been dead since her fifth year, Remus and the others were still there. Surely they could've looked after her.

_Yes, looked after me…like some child!_ she was suddenly enraged by the recent turn of events. Was she not able to take care of herself? Well, this was Voldemort they were dealing with and she was smart enough not to underestimate the disgusting reptile, at least in this point in time. The Order probably didn't want her there anyway. What would a child do to help them unless he/she was the famous Harry Potter?

_Now I'm getting resentful, I had better stop it, else I'll lose it._ Her eyelids started to droop. The rushing around, packing and all the thinking left her a little tired. She fell asleep on the rest of the way there. The train came to an abrupt stop and it jarred Hermione awake.

"How unpleasant," she muttered out loud as she tried to get herself together. While grabbing the handle to the door, she pulled herself up and opened it to walk out the car. As she was about to levitate her luggage, a train attendant stopped her.

"Excuse me miss, but someone wants to see you outside right now," he said, his red hair falling over his eyes. He was as gaunt and freckly as Ron, but he was clearly older, and not a part of the great Weasley mess. "Thank you, I can come back and get my items on the train right?"

"Yes, we'll be waiting." She nodded and walked out the closest exit off the train. She looked around her surroundings. There was no one out her. Surely she thought her escort would want to see her and offer to help with luggage. That was why she thought she was called of the train in the first place.

"What's going on here?" she asked almost silently, but loud enough to illicit an answer from someone she never expected to see.

"Nothing Mudblood, only your undoing," said a voice from behind her. The voice was so close the breath of its giver sent a shiver down her spine. She whipped around to look in the eyes of a dreaded Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. Hermione's mouth went dry and hung agape. Her body shivered in fear for only a few seconds, but a few seconds was all that was needed for Lucius to strike.

I crawl in my black box to hide

I welcome misery with pridetakes turns in whipping me I bleedenjoy the fantasy and greed

I know that I die gracefully in vain

I know inside deteriorates in pain

Oh my Goth!

Subject me to your worldOh My Goth!Take pleasure in my hurt

-Oh My Goth, Razed In Black

Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for reading my fic, please review if you can. It's much appreciated, any feedback would be great, good or bad. If there's anything you guys would like to see happen, please let me know, I'll consider it.


	3. Power

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own a thing.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, I love your support. I'll try and update as much as I can, I know this fic was on hiatus for a while. Well…enjoy.

Feel the rush

feel the painfeel the thrustPower..Take my blowtake my slaytake my lustPower..  
  
Use you fearuse your painuse your hatePower..Fight with justfight with trustfight with forcePower..

-Power, Razed in Black

Chapter 3: Power

Hermione opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. It seemed that her voice box simply shut down. Lucius seized her by her arm and dragged her to a nearby alleyway. She was too much in shock to retaliate as forcefully as she intended.

"No, let me go you self-serving bastard!" she yelled once her senses kicked in. He brought his hand up and silenced her with a painful slap.

"If I were you, I wouldn't insult me mudblood, not when your fate currently lies in my hands," he sneered. She was still recoiling from the slap but managed to muster enough gall to respond.

"Well the school is expecting me, so I suggest you release me. They'll be looking for me," she threatened. His laughter that followed her statement frightened her to say the least.

"You ARE a silly little girl. I thought my son said you were a know-it-all, well…. How much of a know-it-all could a mudblood possibly be anyhow? Ignorant nuisances they are," she eyed him curiously.

"Oh, I suppose you haven't figured it out yet but I won't be the one to tell you." Before she could question him with anything he had apparated them both and she landed on a cold floor with a loud thud. Her neck hurt but she tried to examine her whereabouts.

Hermione looked up and saw the disdainful look Malfoy had given her. She used her hands to support her while she attempted to stand, only to be struck in the back. She yelped in pain as she descended back to the floor. Tears threatened leak down her face, which was still red from the slap previously given to her.

"You will only get up when I have given you permission," he said coolly, but bent down and grabbed her arm and lifted her. "Come with me." She didn't ask any questions and was afraid of being hurt again so she followed. They climbed a set of stairs and Hermione felt as if her arm was going to tear off.

_What the hell is going on? How did Malfoy know I was going back to Hogwarts? Oooohh, none of this makes any sense!!_ She was so deep in thought, she didn't realize getting shoved into a room until she had fallen onto her knees. Hermione turned her head to look back up at Malfoy and saw he had a malicious grin playing upon his face.

"You're going to stay here until you're 'services' will be required," he grinned once more and Hermione decided she didn't like that at all. She couldn't help but be scared. He slammed the door shut on his way out causing Hermione to flinch, but also the chance to rise to her feet and inspect her surroundings. She was in a room furnished with only a chair and a small bed. The coloring was completely charcoal gray, the walls even appeared to have the dark chalky residue. The roo, resembled the dark look of a dungeon minus the dampness and brick walls.

_Services? He must mean for one of his Death Eater revels. I wonder what they're planning. They'll kill me for sure, after all I'm a….mudblood_. Tears broke past her hard resolve and it was becoming more difficult not to break down and lose control. This was not the time to be crying, it was the time to be thinking, and to be logical. A sudden hopeful thought abruptly interrupted her muddled thoughts.

They can't kill me, the only reason I'm here is to lure Harry, That has to be it! I can't cry now, I have to find a way to escape from here, or else Harry will come for me! Unless they just want me for their sick pleasures…Hermione didn't want to consider that particular possibility.

She hurried around the room, looking for anything that would aid in her attempted getaway. It didn't look too optimistic. The windows and door were warded, which was to be expected. Not only that, waltzing out the door wasn't the brightest thing to do, nor jumping out the window. She had to be at least a couple stories high and she was never good at flying as it is. How could she allow herself to be captured by Malfoy? How could she allow herself to be tricked and now she was threatening Harry's life with her foolishness. She cursed Cornelius Fudge who had insisted the absurdity of Malfoy being a Death Eater. She guessed money did talk these days when people's security was threatened, however bitter thoughts were pushed aside but were also startled when the door suddenly opened.

Hermione turned around in fear, hoping it wasn't time for her services just yet.

It wasn't.

She faced a woman she hadn't seen since her fourth year at the Quittich World Cup. Narcissa Malfoy stood before her, but her expression seemed...peculiar. It wasn't scrunched up in disgust or scorn. Instead, it was relaxed somewhat, a quiver of concern worn upon it if really studied. Hermione wasn't sure what to do; she could hex her and run but the odds weren't in her favor.

         "Were you ordered to send me to my death?" Hermione asked cheekily, her voice rising, only out of fear rather than anger. Narcissa hastily motioned for her to quiet down.

        "Please lower your voice," she said sternly, "I'm here for your benefit so there's no need for you to get loud with me." Hermione wasn't sure if she heard the words right. Perhaps she was hallucinating, she's read in a book somewhere that people lose their minds when they learn about their impending death. Hermione didn't respond to Narcissa, only stared at her with a confused look, torn if she should let her guard down or not. Not like it mattered, she didn't have her wand.

        "Listen to me, my son will be up here in a few minutes and he's going to guide you to a passageway outside the manor where he will be able to apparate you to your school," she said slowly, making sure Hermione missed none of it.

         Now she was floored. Her son? Draco Malfoy helping her out? Mudblood hater was going to lead her to safety? No! It had to be another trap, he was probably going to torture her and kill her as his father had intended.

        "I know you're scared, but you have to trust me, this is your only chance at survival. My husband was ordered to come after you by the Dark Lord and by doing so he had to kill your parents-" Hermione gasped at this.

        "Shhhh.... listen carefully girl, this is no time for your mind to be dallying about with grievance. You must think clearly so that you may stay alive. Later, and only when you are safe may you sob your little heart out, understood?" she said coldly, but not completely without feeling. "He used a polyjuice potion provided by your professor to transform two death eaters into your parents and lead you to him. Because of this, you must be wary of who you're talking to, you might never know who they really are. Also, the Potter boy must be warned, he is the cause of your capture because his irrational behavior is well known. If you are to be captured, he must not show up to save you, his fate will be worse than death. They have a plan to deal with him, so it's fruitless for him to play hero."

        "Why are you helping me?" Hermione managed to choke out, not believing what she was hearing. Narcissa sighed.

        "I do not like what my husband has become with the return of the Dark Lord and furthermore, I do not want my son to become the man Lucius wants him to be. Of course, I cannot express these thoughts out loud, that would be putting my own head on a platter. However, Draco is most definitely 'my' son and I will not have him be a murderous rapist, that's not what being a pureblood is about. Draco doesn't seem to like the new side of his father either, so he had made an agreement with Dumbledore last term to help the Order."

_ How does she know about the Order? She's not telling the whole truth._

         "He and I will prolong the process of him becoming one of them for as long as it takes, but hopefully by then, Voldemort will be no more. Draco will take you out of my husband's sphere of influence, so that Draco's apparition will not be detected and I will contend with your disappearance when the time comes." Both heard a soft rap on the door.

          "Mother? Are you done in there," was a whisper that had to have belonged to little Malfoy.

         "Forgive me, I've gone behind schedule with my rambling," she let Draco in and to Hermione's surprise, his usual arrogant smirk wasn't anywhere to be seen.

        "Don't worry, we have plenty of time, the revel isn't scheduled to begin for another hour, but you must remove the traces of our presences here. I will take her and we shall meet in the dining hall in thirty minutes," Draco asserted.

        "Come Granger, we've not time to lose," he offered his hand, and Hermione took it reluctantly. "That a girl, now let's go." He led her out the door and looked all around to see if the coast was clear.

         "Oh and Hermione," Narcissa whispered before they were completely out the door. She turned her head.

         "Do say hello to Severus for me." Hermione nodded but gave her a queer look.

         "Come on, no time for fooling around," Draco said as he jerked her arm towards him. He took her downstairs and then down the hall to what seemed like a linen closet. She saw him take his wand out of his pocket and directed towards the door. He muttered a spell so low that she couldn't even make out what it was and then he opened it to reveal yet another staircase made of bricks that lead downwards. Making sure the door was shut behind them, Malfoy ran down the stairs with her.

        "Don't even think about telling anyone I did this Mudblood," he said, Hermione rolled her eyes.

         "Wasn't going to, I guess some things don't change."

         "Well I can't go completely out of character Granger, it's just not my style and we don't want to give myself away, so pretenses do not change," he stated matter of factly.

        "I thought as much," she smiled inwardly, she was going to live. That was all she was going to allow herself to think now. If she thought about the entire spectrum of what had recently transpired, she may never think like a know-it-all ever again.

        Severus Snape was sitting in Albus's office with his head in his hands while Dumbledore was fingering his beard thoughtfully. Snape told him of Voldemort's plan of capturing Hermione, no doubt that it had already been done however. Hermione was to be kept in captivity for a good portion of the school term, bringing down the spirits as well as instilling fear amongst the students, especially Potter. They planned to use her as a plaything for the followers until Potter was due to come in for his "amazing heroic rescue" and that's when the bomb would be dropped, so to speak. Dumbledore and the rest of the crew would be due in to save Harry's arse and additional Death Eaters would be sent to Hogwarts to finish off the students. All Muggleborn students would be killed without question and pureblood students would be offered to chance to become a part of Voldemort's 'movement', if they refuse, they would be killed like dogs. The plan was based upon how quickly they would be able to stun and immobilize their target. Once the aurors show up, they would disappear from the school, taking their new 'recruits' with them. Snape was disgusted with the plan. He hadn't thought it was well put together, but that is what's resulted from Lucius's one-track inept mind.

        All he could think about was how he could've prevented harm coming to Miss Granger, but even if he had reported to Dumbledore immediately after the meeting what good would it have done honestly? The girl's parents had already been killed and no doubt the polyjuice already administered. All they could do was intercept Hermione from Lucius and then they would've known something didn't sit right. A traitor would've been recognized and Snape knew that it would have increased the chance of his exposure.

        "They must have her by now, don't you think Severus?" Dumbledore inquired, though already knowing the answer to his own question, the purpose being that to only break the silent tension.

         "I believe so, a revel is due to begin in forty-five minutes or so, they will surely flaunt her capture there, and amongst....other things," Severus swallowed, knowing exactly what was in store for her.

_Poor girl, even if she makes it out alive, it will ruin her mind forever._

        A mental recovery as a victim of a revel was highly uncommon and even given Miss Granger's exceptionally intellectual mind, it didn't seem possible. If they didn't find other women to entertain them, Hermione would be passed around like a joint in a teenage baking social. They would expose her to the darkest of sexual acts and derive sheer pleasure in watching her break piece by piece.

         "Severus?" Snape was torn from his pool of thoughts.

        "Yes Headmaster?" He didn't like the look of the old man's expression at all, as it turned very grim.

         "You must find a way to save her," he said. Was this man out of his mind?

        "Save her? How do you expect me to do something like that? You want me to just waltz in the middle of a revel and exclaim, 'Miss Granger here is excused from this evening's festivities by direct order of the Headmaster!'?"

        "No I do not, but please, you have to make an attempt, she is a student here and you cannot just sit here and wallow in misery of what might have been! You must take action and responsibility not only as a member of the Order but as Miss Granger's teacher for Merlin's sake!" Dumbledore was seething now. Snape's seeming unwillingness to cooperate with the rescuing of a student angered him.

        "Forgive me, I did not mean to appear...uncaring, but it is unlikely that I will be able to save her as much as I wish it to be. My abilities are...limited Albus," Dumbledore saw the sincerity in his eyes and knew that inside Severus was a mass deluge of guilt and the Granger incident had brought it to knew extremities.

        "I know you may not be able to get her out unscathed, I only ask that you get her out," Dumbledore said. Before Snape could respond, a loud pop could be heard in the office and both men turned their head to witness to bodies crumpling to the floor. There was a wave of silky brown curls and solid platinum blonde. The blonde was the first to stand as he stumbled back.

         "Ahgg, I suppose I should practice my apparating," he said.

         "Ahh Mr. Malfoy, delighted to see you, pray tell, is that Miss Granger I see with you?"

        "Yes Headmaster and if I may be excused, I have an urgent 'call' to attend to with father, I'm sure Granger will explain all that's happened," he said.

        "Yes, yes, off you go, and I give you my thanks for looking out for Miss Granger. Please give your mother my appreciations as well. I believe lemon drops are in order," he gave a warm smile and Malfoy apparated out of Hogwarts. Snape looked absolutely dumbfounded and staring at Hermione struggling to get up.

        "Now how in Gods name was he able to just do that?" he asked, eyes bulging out of his head.

         "I had a feeling he would do something like this, so I allowed passage for Mr.Malfoy and Miss Granger alone into Hogwarts for the time period of ten minutes ago until fifteen minutes from now," he explained. Now Snape was getting angry.

        "If you had this 'feeling' as you say, then why did you let me sit here for hours agonizing over what I thought I would cause?" he asked. Albus looked straight into Severus' eyes and said in a very serious tone.

         "So you will not do anything as irresponsible as you did last night, especially when your actions involve the fate of one of our students here." Snape's expression held fast, not giving away the shame and guilt he felt for almost having Miss Granger's body fed to the dogs at a brutal revel.

         "If you're wondering as to how I had this 'feeling', I owled Narcissa and asked her for any recent news that her husband may have relayed to her since you had not shown up for our meeting last night. She replied that Lucius was too drunk to reveal specific information, however, Miss Granger's name was mentioned, so I asked her a favor, since one was owed to me by her," he said.

          "And what favor did you ask of her?"

         "To save Hermione's soul, to allow her humanity to stay intact, because I know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has bigger plans than to simply kill Miss Granger."

        "You say Narcissa owes you a favor, may I ask why? Does it concern her son?"

        "Yes actually. I discovered him myself, partaking in lewd, leisure pursuits. Such actions were grounds for expulsion, especially since they took place on school grounds."

         "I see," Snape said, obviously curious as to why he wasn't notified of this and exactly what Mr.Malfoy had been doing.

        "I took it upon myself to have a conference meeting with his mother. She pleaded with me to let Mr.Malfoy stay at the school, that sending him home would result in extreme beatings conducted by his father and accelerating the time that he'll be forced to take the mark. So in order to save Mr.Malfoy from this certain fate, I pardoned him and Narcissa made it clear that she did not want Draco to follow the same path as Lucius and Mr. Malfoy had agreed. I believe that returning Miss Granger to safety was his first step in the opposite direction, so to speak."

         Severus didn't know how to react to this. It seemed almost impossible that any Malfoy could so anything good. His nerves were somewhat calmed though, Miss Granger was safe in Dumbledore's hands and he can go to the revel with one less worry on his mind. He didn't wish to witness to ravaging of his student. Speaking of which, she was standing to his left, and both Dumbledore and Snape hadn't even acknowledged her since she dropped in, but they both stared at her flushed cheeks, her glossy eyes, and clenched fists.

        "So Snape, am I hearing that you're responsible to what's happened to me? To my parents?"

I can feel the power in me flow

Force so strong my will won't let it goPain is driving through my veins as thoughEchoes in my head ready to blow!PurifyMagnifyGlorifyPower..SuffocateImmolateStrangulateMutilateCopulateExcruciate

-Power, Razed in Black


End file.
